No Other Choice
by BooItsMi
Summary: When Zach finds out his parents are separating him and Gray as a result of the divorce, he's beyond furious. He made Gray a promise back on that damn island, and he's determined to keep it. So he decides to do the only thing he thinks makes the most sense: Run away with Gray. [[Tumblr Prompt Fill; One-Shot; Post-Movie]]


**AN: Hey, ya'll! Back with another prompt to fill, which reads as follows: '** **Scott and Karen still divorce. Scott gets Gray's custody, Karen gets Zach's custody, they don't care about what their sons want. Zach made a promise to Gray in Jurassic World and he won't break it. Zach and Gray run away together.'**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this as well! I know it's a bit short for a prompt, but I've been busy and haven't had too much time to write this up. So sorry!  
**

 **I might make it a story instead of a one-shot, though. Depends on how I feel, to be honest, haha~**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

The divorce became final on March 13th, three months after Zach and Gray came back from the horrific Jurassic World event.

The brothers waited quietly on a bench outside the courtroom for their parents to come back out. Gray was holding onto Zach's hand tightly while he fidgeted in his seat and Zach himself was resting his chin in his hand, bored out of his mind.

Of course, when one doesn't expect the worst to happen, they do prefer to just get things over with.

And that's exactly what Zach wanted.

To get this 'final stage' of the divorce over with.

Karen and Scott Mitchell walked out ten minutes later and the boys quickly rose to their feet. Zach noticed right away that something was terribly wrong and he knew for a fact that this feeling wasn't because of the split-up itself.

Karen looked at Scott, a bit troubled, before looking back at the anxious siblings. "...we have to talk."

Zach could feel Gray's heartbeat increase right alongside his own. If there's one thing Zach learned throughout his years of dealing with his parents' bullshit, it was that those four words never meant anything good.

"Can't it wait until we get home?" Zach asked, a bit scared as to what they had to say. "Because you'd think that one would wait until they weren't in a public setting to spill whatever bad news they have."

Scott gave Zach a look for his attitude.

Karen smiled tightly and nodded. "Yes... yes, of course. Let's go back to the car..."

And the broken family did just that. The separated parents proceeded to usher their children outside and into the old family van, where they started it up, pulled out of the parking lot, and began the fifteen minute drive home from the courthouse.

Zach glanced at his brother during the small trip home and couldn't help but take in how incredibly nervous the young boy was. Gray was fumbling with his slightly shaky hands and resting his chin against his chest as he refused to look anywhere but the floor. The older brother even noticed how pale and quiet the younger was; much different from earlier.

The older Mitchell brother wasn't going to lie. He was just as nervous as Gray. Currently, the 16-year-old was running through different possible scenarios in an attempt to rile himself up so the real talk wouldn't be as bad. But after coming up with things like being sent away to foster homes or learning that they were adopted, Zach decided that it was best not to think about it at all and let his mind wander elsewhere.

* * *

A few moments later, they pulled up into the driveway. Zach unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed out with the rest of his family. He took Gray's hand and squeezed it reassuringly as they followed their parents into the once lively home.

They gathered into the living room where Karen and Scott sat directly across from their children.

Karen looked at Zach and Gray's joined hands with a look of sadness and even a hint of guilt.

That action alone was enough to set off _many_ alarms in Zach's head.

Heavy, uncomfortable silence filled the living room. Gray's eyes darted anxiously between his parents as the small boy clung to Zach instinctively. Zach kept his hand wrapped around Gray's as he impatiently waited for his parents to talk.

It seemed like forever until they finally did.

"Obviously…" Scott slowly began. "Your mother and I are now officially divorced."

" _Obviously_ ," Zach muttered bitterly.

Scott shot him an unimpressed look before continuing. "But… there's something we didn't tell you."

Zach frowned. "What?" he demanded. "What is it?!"

Scott and Karen exchanged uncomfortable glances before their father spoke again. "We… we both won sole custody of you boys…"

"Meaning…" Karen slowly murmured. "When Scott moves out, Gray's going with him. And Zach… you're staying here with me."

Zach's reaction was instantaneous.

"Are you both out of your fucking _minds_?!" he snapped. "Like, seriously. What drugs are you idiots on?! Because you both must be fucking _stoned_ if you think that Gray and I are going along with this bullshit!"

" _Zachary Mitchell, you better watch your mouth_ ," Scott growled.

"Sorry, Scott, but since I'm apparently living with mom now, I don't have to answer to you," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm and venom.

Karen frowned. "He's still your father, Zach-"

" _No_ , he's _not_ ," the older brother said without hesitation.

Gray began to softly sob.

"You're on thin ice," Scott snapped at his elder son. "For Christ's sake, Zach, it's not like you boys are never going to see each other again! Quit acting like this!"

"We need each other," Zach said stiffly, coldly eyeing both of their parents. "It may not seem like it, but guess what? We still have PTSD! Remember? That thing our therapist diagnosed us with? But, of course, silly me. You two are too busy fighting and bickering over stupid shit to even _care_. Why would I think that would possibly play into your decision making?!"

" _Zach_ -" Karen started, but her son kept going.

Zach was just getting started.

"We're brothers," Zach said, ice lacing his tone. "We love each other. We keep each other from going batshit crazy. I'm practically Gray's entire support system since you two are never fucking there for him."

" _Excuse_ me?!" Karen gasped, clearly offended.

Zach couldn't help but feel absolutely great in knowing he got under his mother's skin.

"You heard me," he huffed. "Who's there for him when Gray wakes up from terrible nightmares? Me. Who's there to calm him down when he has horrible, random panic attacks? _Me_. Who's there to tell him he's okay? That he's safe and sound and nothing will ever hurt him again?" Zach's eyes narrowed. "I am. Not you. Not Scott. Not even Aunt Claire or Owen. _I. Am_."

"If you take me away from Gray, he's not going to be able to make it through the day, let alone another 6 years dealing with your apathetic asses."

Gray sobbed a bit harder, burying his face into Zach's arm. Zach could feel his hand getting sweaty from the prolonged hand-holding, but he didn't care. That was the least of his concerns at the moment.

"... _I_ need Gray," Zach said, swallowing thickly. "I need him by my side. He's my support system too…" He hated having to show his vulnerable side, but he thought that maybe, just _maybe_ , it would be enough to convince his parents to let him and his brother stay together.

But, as always, he was wrong. Dead wrong.

"I'm sorry, Zach," their father said, not sounding sorry at all. "But the decision was made today in court. When Karen moves out, so do you."

Zach was bristling with fury by that point in time. "You both will regret being such shitty parents," he sneered before standing and pulling Gray up with him. With that, the teen boy stormed upstairs with his hysterical brother in tow. He hurried into his bedroom and slammed the door shut behind them, shaking the walls in doing so.

* * *

Later that night, Gray woke up at 1:30am to the sound of Zach bustling about.

The small boy sat up in bed, blearily looking around the dark area until he spotted his older brother shuffling around at the far side of the room. Wondering if spending the night with Zach was worth being woken up at such a late hour, Gray pulled back the covers and slid out of bed.

"Zach?" he piped, tugging a bit at the t-shirt he wore. The older boy stopped in his activities and looked at him. "What are you doing…?"

"Good, you're awake." Zach fully turned around and that's when Gray noticed the heavy luggage bag sitting on the desk in front of him. Gray paused, proceeded to process the scene, and then frowned.

"Zach… what're you-?!"

"Go pack a bag," Zach interrupted. "We're leaving. Tonight."

The younger brother's frown deepened. "W-what? W-Where are we going…?!"

"Anywhere but here," Zach muttered with disdain before shoving some more things into his duffle.

"...We're running away?" Gray asked. Zach paused upon hearing Gray's small, unsure voice.

"Of course we are," he said, confused as to why Gray would be so hesitant about it. "They obviously don't care about us or how we feel. So, why should we even bother to stay?!"

"Zach, we have nowhere to go," Gray said, ever the realistic one. "We don't have money. We don't even have a plan, Zach…!"

"We'll make one," the older Mitchell brother reassured him, moving so that he was now kneeling in front of the smaller boy. "I still have $300 from my birthday, so we can use that to get a hotel room or something. I-I can get a fake ID, a job, make money… I'll take care of you, Gray." Zach smiled small, shocking Gray with how genuine and _hopeful_ it was. This was not the same Zach from a few months ago. "I made a promise to you on the island. Remember? I'll always protect you. I'll always be here for you. And I refuse to break that promise, especially now."

"But you have to be honest with me…" The older's smile faltered a bit, and that alone was enough to make Gray sad. He wanted to see that smile again. "If you're uncomfortable with this idea… then we won't do it. We'll stay here… where it's safest."

There was a pregnant pause.

Then...

"...How long do I have to pack?" Gray asked, his lips curving into the smallest of smiles.

Zach's grin, however, was big enough to split his face in half.

"Take as long as you need, but don't mess around, okay, bud?" he said before suddenly pulling Gray into a tight hug. "...I love you, and I promise. I'm going to make this work out. We're _not_ going to be separated."

Gray's smile grew. "I love you too… and I trust you." He hugged back tightly yet quickly and then pulled away, walking out of the room and hurrying over to his own, being careful not to wake their parents in the process.

Pulling out an old bag, Gray immediately set to filling it with necessities; underwear, shirts, pants, shorts, socks, toothbrush, his own hairbrush, his gaming system, his notebook, and whatever else he could fit inside that he deemed worthy of staying with him.

That oddly included an old family photo the Mitchells took on their vacation to Florida two years ago.

Making sure he had everything, 12-year-old Gray zipped up his bag, slung it over his shoulder, and retreated quietly back to Zach, who had just finished packing as well.

Zach looked over and smiled softly. "Hey, bro," he greeted. Gray waved back, pausing when he noticed Zach's phone on his desk.

"You're not taking your phone…?" he asked, looking at Zach with nothing but pure disbelief. Was his brother feeling okay?!

Zach shook his head, pursing his lips. "No," he said. "I don't want them tracking us or calling us or whatever," he said with a small shrug. "It'll be worth it when we're far away from them…"

"...We should leave a note," Gray said. "If not for them, then for Aunt Claire and Uncle Owen."

Zach looked at him before nodding. He _was_ going to miss them. After all, they were better parents to him and Gray then their biological ones. He almost felt bad for leaving them. But it was all worth it. Anything to make sure Gray was safe and happy. "We have to write a quick note, though. I wanna leave as soon as possible…"

Gray nodded, setting his bag aside before grabbing a pen and paper and hurriedly scribbling out a short but meaningful note with Zach leaning over his shoulder curiously.

Ten minutes later, the brothers walked out the door side-by-side, leaving the note sitting on the counter as they left behind years of memories and familiarity.

* * *

' _Dear Aunt Claire and Uncle Owen,_

 _Don't have much time to write this. Zach wants to head out as soon as possible. But we just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for loving us and protecting us on the island. Thank you for making sure we were okay. Thank you for taking into account how we were feeling and thank you for calling in every once in a while to check up on us. We could never fully pay you both back for everything you've done, and Zach and I will really miss you both._

 _We love you._

 _Sorry we couldn't stick around. We just couldn't bear living without each other._

 _Love, Gray._

 _P.S. To mom and dad, I'm writing this while Zach uses the bathroom. He didn't want me writing to you guys, but he's not giving you enough credit for all the years we spent as a loving family. I love you both and will miss you too. I just don't agree with your decision to seperate me and my brother..._

 _I'm sorry._

 _For everything._


End file.
